This invention relates to the generation of electrical power via turbines and the like, and particularly to portable devices for such power generation under special and unusual conditions in which a person has need of electrical power for lighting and other energy-related activities.
In those environments in which a breathing apparatus is required, for example, an aqueous or smoke environment, the person so equipped usually has need of electrical power, particularly for lighting and light related activities. Under such circumstances, a power pack is usually carried by the person investigating such an environment, such power packs usually consisting of batteries, accumulators and the like which are heavy, expensive and require maintenance and replacement to prevent their relatively short life becoming even shorter. Further, when batteries are used, there is always the danger of acid leakage which can be harmful to the person carrying such batteries.